


THE LAST GAVIN'S PRESENT

by Aziracon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziracon/pseuds/Aziracon
Summary: Gavin had a beautiful idea with Tina, a few years after meeting Nines.In his last day of life, 40 years later, he finished making this present.When Gavin died, Tina offered the gift to Nines. The most incredible one.A gift that Nines will never forget.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	THE LAST GAVIN'S PRESENT

It was late. I mean...late in his life. Gavin was very old. And after all these times where Nines told him to pay attention to his health, not smoking, not drinking, not taking any drugs... Gavin finally died. Like every humans do. Natural causes, with an old body who can't resist much longer to the world. Nines couldn't do anything to that. He couldn't have protected Gavin from the death. 

It was painful. He was devastated, alone. He didn't knew what to do now. Nines always knew Gavin since he came to life. As a partner, then a friend and finally his lover.  
And now, since the only person he was living for was gone, he was lost. A question was constantly repeating in his head : "what should I do ?"

Every humans would answer the same : "walk forward. Keep going." 

But Nines wasn't human. And even if he knew everything about humans while living with Gavin, Tina, Chris and the rest of people he knew, he experienced for the first time the pain of the death. 

And now... Nines missed him so much that the only souvenirs he has from Gavin were not enough.  
He constantly repeated the same sentences engraved in his system that Gavin told him before he died because it was the only thing that Nines could have think of : "I know it hurts, but it will be better soon. Pain never stay. Promise me to not overthinking like you always do. You'll find a way, Tina will help you. The world is so incredible outside. And you have so much more to see. But promise me, please, promise me you'll never forget me. I love you Nines. And I loved you so much. I will be with you... forever. "

The smile on his face, the tone of his voice, the hand on his own, his eyes... replaying that moment brought some tears on Nines' face.  
That was weeks ago. Only 3. But it seems to be so much more. It was like hell to stand in the cold winter alone at night. The sounds of the city was breaking the silence between Nines and the void. 

Nines was still working at the DPD. His occupation to try not to think about Gavin. But how will you not by working where he did all his life ? Standing right in front of his old office, where his new partner was concentrate to a case that Nines didn't even paid attention. Her name was Charlotte. She wasn't like Gavin. She wasn't anything like him. Even if she had green eyes and brown hair. 

Every humans are unique. Nines didn't really understand that. 

He was mean to her most of the time. She liked him anyway. She wanted to be a good officer. And she was good friend with Tina who explained her why Nines was so cold with everyone since some times. Charlotte understood. 

But it happened one day. Several month after Gavin's death. Tina told Nines to come to her place. She was old too and she wanted to do it before she passed on. She told Nines that she didn't has the time to put all the files in it because they were too many, but Nines didn't understand what she was talking about. So she gave him a little box. A little present. 

\- "here is a gift from Gavin", she said

Nines still didn't understand. So Tina explained a bit :

\- "40 years ago, Gavin had an idea. A genius one for one time."

They both laughed in nostalgia, then she continued :

\- "three years after meeting you, we talked about you and the fact that you couldn't die. And he knew that you were in first line to see everyone you love dying. Then Gav told me the best idea I've never heard to help you to not forget any of us, never"

\- "what is it ?" Asked Nines.

\- "It's in the box", responded Tina. 

He wanted to open it. But she told him to wait when he would be at his place. 

So he did. He thanked her and came back to Gavin's house, who was his own house now.  
He closed the door, holding the little present from Gavin that Tina gave him. Heartbeat going faster, he was smiling. Thing he didn't do since the last time Gavin told him he loved him. 

He wasn't happy. He was impatient to discover what Gavin would have kept secret for so long and giving it to him now.  
So he sat on the couch and breath deeply. That wasn't necessary but he seemed to need it. 

Nines opened the box. There was only a little USB key. First Nines didn't understand if it was a joke or not but a little note was on it : "plug it and start the video".

He did it. 

He opened the little USB port in his forearm and plugged that black USB key.  
17 hours 34 minutes and 21 seconds. It was the time of the video. But it had different parts. Two to be precise.  
The first one was so much shorter than the second.  
But he started it. 

And then Nines was surprised. Not a bad. A really good surprise. Maybe tears in his eyes at this moment.  
There was a man on the screen how was trying to fix the camera who was filming him. It was Gavin. 40 years younger than the last time he saw him, but it was still Gavin. And seeing him again made Nines so happy. He already loved this present even if he didn't knew what it was about.  
And then Gavin sat on a chair with a little smile. Nines smiled back and listened to him : 

\- "hum... well... hi Nines. I don't really know what I'm going to say. But first I hope you'll see it one day. I hope that you didn't forgot me either."

He stopped talking for some seconds, searching his words. Looking directly at the camera and then pursued : 

\- "there is... so many things that could have happened since this video. And I hope my life has been great. I suppose that Tina did a good job putting all these in this video. I hope you will love it.  
Let me explained you. But now, it's been maybe a lot of time you didn't heared me saying that."

He stopped again and smiled. Nines was focussed on his eyes.

\- "I love you, Nines", said Gavin. 

He laughed and passed a hand in his hair :

\- "It's so weird to say it like that, like... I saw you just this morning and now I talk to you like it's the fist time since months."  
  
\- "it is", whispered Nines. 

\- "well... why do I do this video to explain you all this shit ? Do you remember that Tina loves taking everything in pictures or videos ? Especially us when we do something cute or funny ? When we're at a party, when we play a game, at work, celebrating something, traveling... everytime Tina is here with her phone to capture this moment. And I had a wonderful idea. It's rare but I had at least one in my life.  
I know it something that everyone can think about. But it's very more special when it's not for everyone, but for the android I lived all my life with. You know... I'm not so good to say words. To... explain it correctly. Well. You know me !"

Gavin stopped talking once more. He was thinking how to say it to Nines, still focussed on every part of him. He was so happy to see Gavin like he always was. Like it was one of their real conversations. But Gavin was just a recorded video from the past.  
The human started speaking again :

\- "I know you won't die like I will. I know... hum... you can't have an infinite memory. You can't save evey moments we have together but just a few. You'll get tired of it easily. So ! This is the present I give you. This is my biggest present for you, Nines. It took all my life to do it. And it's Tina who finished it for me. You can thanks her a million times if you can see me speaking about it today."

\- "I will", said Nines, "I promise."

\- "Nines... this USB key, is the most important thing you have now. Don't loose it. It contains all my life since we met each other.  
I speak too much, but not enough for you. I know you love my voice."

\- "I do", he respond.

\- "you'll hear it for the total duration of this video. I don't know how long it is. I hope it's long. Very long.  
I didn't came to the point ! I'm sorry... well... this USB key is full of memories recorded by Tin'. Everything. I don't know what because I record this before I can see it, but I know she brought the best of us. The best of my life with you. And with my friends.  
In so sorry, Nines. I will end it here. You'll see me in Tina's videos anyway. But I think I said everything I wanted."

\- "already..." said Nines, sadly.

\- "I will end with this. It's my last words. And the good thing is that you will play it as much as you want !  
But the bad one... is that I will not be able to say anything else.   
Well... Nines ? I hope you're not so sad. I hope my present will bright your days. I hope you'll smile again, even if you don't smile that much. I hope... all our memories will not be forgotten.  
And the most important : never forget that I love you. Forever. In life, and now in dead. Goodbye, Nines."

Nines paused the video when a black screen came.  
He needed to breath. He needed to cry. He was so happy. So happy that Gavin was the most incredible human he knew. He would've thank him, but he couldn't.   
So he closed his eyes. Feeling the tears flowing through his face. It wasn't pain. It was something else. It was love. It was gratitude, he was proud of his lover. 

Nines looked at the black screen a second and whispered these words, with all his heart :

\- "I love you too, Gavin, thank you so much."

Then, he play the video again. And the first memory was a young Tina who said "hi" and turn the camera to Gavin who slapped it because he was "working" beside Nines at his office.   
It was a fun day. Nines remembered it. It was the day Gavin kissed him for the first time. A December day. Maybe the 9.

Nines smiled :

\- "I will never get tired of our life, Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for all the possible errors in it. English isn't my native language.


End file.
